Makna
by Vreezie
Summary: Isogai megajarkannya untuk tak mengeluh, secara tak langsung.
**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** **© Matsui Yūsei**

 _AU, maybe OOC. Banyak kekurangan dalam fanfiksi ini. Kritik dan saran diterima._

 _Selamat membaca~_

.

"Aku ingin yang atasnya stoberi," Karma menunjuk gambar yang ada di pojok. Napasnya putus-putus karena berlari dari tempat penyewaan kostum hingga kedai donat di dekat lampu merah. Ia sempat menabrak pejalan kaki, menumpahkan kopi yang di pegangnya, dan harus merogoh saku untuk membayar ganti rugi. Karma agak takut uangnya kurang. Kebetulan ia lupa menyambar dompet.

Beberapa hari ini semuanya berjalan begitu berat. Karma tak ingat persis kapan ia bisa tidur lebih dari empat jam. Tadi pagi ia lupa mengunci pintu—yang untungnya segera diingatnya dan bergegas berputar arah pada belokan pertama.

Karma memutar kepala begitu mendengar penjual donat bertanya mengenai pesanan lelaki di sebelahnya.

"Dua tanpa selai dan satunya coklat."

Karma mengangkat alis dan melongokkan kepala; mengecek apa orang itu dikenalnya. _Tapi siapa yang ingin makan donat tanpa taburan apapun?_

Laki-laki itu ternyata Isogai, Karma mengenalnya. Sedang memeluk kantung coklat yang sedikit menyembul isinya, dengan dua tas lain yang bergelayut di pundaknya. Karma melihat selada dan buah jeruk di dalamnya, kelihatannya mau jatuh. Tapi ekspresi Isogai seolah mengatakan ia tak sedang dalam masalah.

"Eh—Karma? Selamat sore," Isogai menyapa saat mata karma bersiobok dengan miliknya. Tangannya kerepotan mempertahankan barang-barangnya agar tak berguling di trotoar dan terbuang percuma. Karma mencoba menawarkan bantuan namun Isogai menolak dengan gelengan kepala. Isogai berkata jika semua barang yang dibawanya untuk jatah kebutuhan seminggu kedepan. Dan laki-laki itu baru saja membeli sayuran dan bahan masakan lain sebelum mampir untuk membeli donat.

"Aku baru pulang kerja. Tadi mampir untuk mengambil baju untuk acara instansi," Karma berujar sembari menerima pesanannya. Ia turun dari undakan yang menempel pada dinding kedai setelah membayar; yang ternyata jumlah uangnya masih cukup."Jarang-jarang melihatmu di sini."

Isogai tertawa. "Kebetulan hari ini gajian. Aku ingin membelikan sesuatu untuk adikku."

"Apa kau tak kerepotan membawa semua itu?" Tangan Karma menunjuk dua tas yang berselempang menyilang.

Isogai menunduk ke bawah dan mencari-cari hal yang dimaksud Karma dengan mata yang berkantung hitam, kemudian menggeleng. Karma sadar kalau rambut Isogai tampak lebih berantakan dari yang terakhir kali ia ingat. "Tidak. Aku masih sanggup kalau hanya dua tas dan satu kantung belanja."

"Tapi donatnya mau kau taruh dimana?"

Isogai terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir. Hanya beberapa detik, tapi Karma merasa seolah bermenit-menit telah berlalu.

"Mau kubawakan? Kebetulan aku luang setelah ini," bohong Karma.

"Ah—tidak," Isogai menolaknya lagi. "Aku tak mau merepotkan orang lain."

Karma merasa kakinya mulai kesemutan. "Apa kau tak ingin mengeluh, Isogai- _kun_? Kau tampak payah sekali."

"Tidak. Tak ada yang patut dikeluhkan selagi aku masih menggerakkan badanku dan merasakan kakiku bergerak. Ngomong-ngomong Karma, benda yang kau bawa itu, kelihatannya banyak sekali. Sepertinya kau juga tampak kerepotan. Mau kubantu membawakan beberapa ..." Isogai kehilangan suara, untuk kemudian digantikan tawa samar ketika Karma melempar tatapan tak percaya. "Benar juga, aku tak bisa membawakan apa-apa."

Untuk sekejap Karma melupakan semua hal yang harus ia lakukan dan menatap dalam-dalam mata Isogai dengan sorot terkejut yang ia coba sembunyikan. Isogai tak kunjung melanjutkan kata-katanya, jadi Karma berasumsi jika lebih baik pembicaraan selesai di sini.

Penjual dengan celemek biru memanggil Isogai dan menyorongkan kotak donat ke arahnya, telah rapi dibungkus kantung dan siap dibawa pulang. Karma sedang berpikir untuk melakukan sesuatu mengingat Isogai sempat menampik tawarannya.

"Tunggu! Biar aku saja yang membayarnya. Kau bisa pulang dulu. Adikmu pasti menunggu," Karma menyela gerakan Isogai yang bermaksud mengambil uang dari dalam tas.

"Tak perlu. Kali ini aku punya uang kok."

Karma menggoyangkan tangannya di dekat tas Isogai dan, sekali lagi, mengisyaratkan agar Isogai simpan uangnya untuk keperluan lain. Ia melakukannya beberapa kali sebelum Isogai mengangguk pasrah dan membiarkan Karma yang membayar semuanya. Mungkin Isogai lebih beranggapan jika gerakan Karma itu benar-benar mengganggu.

Penjual donat memberikan pesanan Isogai. Lelaki itu bingung bagaimana ia bisa membawanya—yang pada akhirnya dipeluknya dengan tangan kiri sedang kantung coklat ia bawa dengan tangan kanan.

Saat Karma melihatnya seakan tak kuat membawa semuanya, Isogai tetap saja tak mengeluh. Karma sedikit banyak terperangah.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Karma. Terima kasih untuk donatnya, akan kubalas kapan-kapan."

Karma mengangguk. Matanya mengikuti sosok Isogai yang kemudian menghilang saat masuk ke dalam gang.

Senyum samar tampak di wajah Karma. Ia mulai berjalan dengan arah yang berbeda, perasaannya mengatakan jika apa yang dilakukannya adalah benar ...

... sampai penjual donat memanggilnya dan menyuruhnya membayar.

Astaga! Karma benar-benar lupa kalau sisa uangnya bahkan tak cukup untuk membeli setengah donat tanpa selai.

END

.

 _A/N : Oh ya ampun! Aku bener-bener kangen Isogai karena baru-baru ini terkena sindrom pair hampir canon yang sangat sulit dihilangkan! Bisa nulis ini adalah keajaiban!_

 _Terima kasih sudah membaca ^O^_

 **VEE**

 **30-04-16**


End file.
